We Have Years to Figure This Out
by tbc1563
Summary: Blaine consuls a panicky Kurt after their engagement.


The sun hit Blaine in his eyes as he blinked and rolled over from his side to his stomach. He let the tiredness fall off of him as he slowly started to remember where he was and the previous days and NIGHTS activities. He smiled, blushing a little bit and turned towards where he expected Kurt to be asleep next to him. Kurt's spot was empty and he sat up and looked around his room. His door was shut and the house was quiet, not that his parents we're ever home to begin with. In fact they didn't even know about the engagement and he planned for them not to know for as long as possible. If he could even stretch it to the wedding day then he would.

Blaine stretched a little, groaning slightly at the soreness of his body. Last night has been almost indescribable; he had made love to not just his boyfriend but his _FIANCÉ_. He smiled just thinking about it. Kurt Hummel, his Fiancé. His best friend, his soon to be husband. Blaine sighed deeply and felt his smile creep up on him again. He'd really have to stop doing that people would think he'd have gas pains. He smiled AGAIN at that thought. He knew someone who'd think his gas pains face would be sexy. Speaking of, Kurt was nowhere to be found.

He put on his pants more out of respect for his parent's house than anything. He frankly couldn't wait until he could just walk around all day naked in Kurt's presence in THIER home. He walked out into the hallway and listened again to the quiet house. He started down the stairs when he heard a soft sob come from his bathroom down the hall from his bedroom.

Blaine went back up the few stairs and pushed open the door to see a tear streaked face Kurt sitting on the toilet lid with his knees drawn into his chest. The engagement ring rested on the counter, it looked empty now not on Kurt's finger.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at his fiancé for a moment in defeat then instantly kneeled to the floor gently pulling at Kurt's hands. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sobbed gently, "Oh god." He pulled his head up meeting Blaine's worried gaze. "I can't do this Blaine."

Blaine felt his heart tighten. "Do...what?" He said slowly knowing very well what Kurt was talking about.

"This!" He pointed to the ring. "Being engaged. I'm in New York; you're in Ohio and in high school. We just got back together all of three days ago and...and..." Kurt's tears ran down his face and Blaine instinctively wiped them away.

"We're too young Blaine! I mean I can't sit here and say we're ready for this when we're not. We'd have to get married within the next year or so." Kurt felt his chest tighten and his breath quicken. "After you graduate and before you start your first semester at NYADA, we'd have like three months and I can't plan a wedding in that time frame, well not a good one at least. I have to start calling places to get us on waiting lists and I've been thinking when we get married we have to get a house in New York and a car because we can't take the bus because we have to have kids and..."

"Hey, hey." Blaine placed his hand on the side of Kurt's face. "Listen to me, there is no pressure on when we get married okay? If you want to get married tomorrow we'll get married tomorrow. If you want to get married when we're ninety seven then we will. I don't care as long as I get to wake up every day next to you."

Kurt sniffled and furrowed his eyes together, "Everyone will expect us to get married soon Blaine. A fall wedding, oh god the color scheme!" Kurt's panic rose again.

"It's not about everyone else Kurt. It is me and you. That's it. I asked you to marry me not because I want this huge wedding in six months. I asked you to be my HUSBAND because I don't want to spend one more day, one more moment not connected to you. You are the love of my life and I want to be with you."

Kurt nodded gently, easing a little. He sniffed again and took the ring from the counter. He slipped it onto Blaine's finger instead and smiled gently, "I want you to wear one too." He looked at Blaine who was just caught in the fact that Kurt Hummel had just slipped a ring on his finger. Kurt smiled and moved from the toilet, pulling Blaine to stand up while he knelt down on one knee. He grabbed Blaine's hand, "Now I know I don't have this big spectacular proposal ceremony complete with dancers, flowers, marching bands and _Sebastian _but Blaine Devon Anderson I want you to be my husband. I want to have a house with you, dance around in our underwear together making pasta," Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion and smiled as he let Kurt continue. "I want to fall in love with you every single day of every month of every year. I want kids with you and most of all I want to wake up every day knowing you're the one person in this world who loves me no matter how perfect or imperfect I am, which is a very small portion of imperfection I might add. So here in this bathroom while we're both shirtless and I'm in my favorite and only pair of designer Calvin Klein underwear," Blaine laughed loudly and smiled. "Will you marry me Blaine Hummel Anderson?"

"Oh so I'm taking your last name now?" Blaine smirked.

"We'll I figured we'd take each other's." Kurt's eyes widened. "I mean I'd want out kids to have both..."

"You want to have kids with me." Blaine stated. He let the phrase roll off his tongue. "You want kids with me?"

"Of course. I mean we...my dad wants grandchildren and after a while of course like you said, no pressure...I just figured..."

Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and kissed his passionately. "Yes. A million times yes. I will marry you." He said after finally breaking the kiss to come up for air. "

"I suppose now you should get a ring." Kurt looked at his finger. "Since this is mine." He teased as he gently pulled the ring off Blaine's finger.

"Of course I will. I want everyone to know I'm marrying Kurt Anderson Hummel."

"Who said your last name goes first?" Kurt exclaimed.

"I mean I DID propose first." Blaine pulled Kurt in closer to him.

"Well I'm taller AND older." Kurt insisted.

"Clearly more mature." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm…" Kurt opened his mouth and then stopped. "I will take whatever last name order you want. I just want your last name."

Blaine felt his stomach drop as he leaned in for a kiss, "Don't worry, we have years together to figure it out."


End file.
